Do you promise me ?
by koneko-chii
Summary: Amu was 6 when her mother left her life ! now her father needs a new toy to play with. Will there be anyone to save her ? will it be the blue haired boy or the prince ? M for later chappies.. SORRY GUYS, this story is on for a long break. Well a longer 1.
1. Beginning

Do you Promise ME?

CHAPPY ONE; Beginning.

"No mummy! Don't leave me. I don't want you to leave," cries a little girl no older than six. Her once honey eyes red and puffy from crying.

Her dad just sits in his chair screaming abusive comments to his wife and child. His beer bottle rested on the little table next to his chair.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP AMU, if that bitch want to leave, who gives a fuck cause I sure don't!" he yells at Aum, drunk off his head.

"Better than being here with you in this house and having a drunk as a no good husband and a no good daughter, who was a mistake that can never be fixed!" she yells back at him.

"HAHA" he laughs at his wife " she is not my daughter. She could be any mans kid for all I know! You couldn't keep your legs closed to any man who walked your way," he growled back.

Amu just sits there with her tears roll down her cheeks and her small hands cover her ears. The next thing Aum knows is that she is being picked up by her arms and thrown towards her mother. She screams in pain as she hits the hard floor.

As Amu tries to get up off the floor her father throws his beer bottle at her, it just misses her but the glass shards cut and dig into her skin. As she sits there trying to stop her arms and legs from bleeding, her mother grabs her bags and leaves the house with these passing words " Don't try to find me, I never want to see either of you again" and with that she left.

Amus' dad drunkenly stumbles towards the crying and bleeding Amu. He leans down till he is just in front of her face she cringes away from him, as she can smell the alcohol on his breath. He gives her an evil smirk, his hand grabs Amus arm and drags her too her feet. He takes Amu to his room all the way smirking his evil smirk at her.

"Amu since your mother left, im going too need a new toy to play with and since you look a lot like her you will make the perfect one."

Amu whimpers to herself not knowing what was coming her way. She just stands there watching her dad take off his pants and walks towards her. She tries to run away from her dad but he is too strong and fast for her.

"Just be a good little girl and do as I say and it will all be fine." Her father says to her as he takes off her clothes. She just stands there being a good girl and doing what she is told. Her father moves his hands down towards her parts and feels her up. She lets her silent tears run down her face as her father does his thing. As he slides his partner into his daughter she screams out in pain, he just laughs at the pain he is inflecting on her.

When he finished for that night he left her on his bedroom floor bleeding and sore. She cries all night praying to God to send someone to save her from her life.

Amu wakes up in the morning, feeling sick and sore. Her dad walks into the room, still smirking at her. Once again he leans down to her hight and whispers into her ear " If you tell anybody what I did to you ever, I will kill you myself" she just looks up at him and did the only thing she could, she nods her head not knowing what else to do.

As time passed Amu realised that loving someone gives them the power too break you. She promises herself that she will not love anybody else, because she doesn't want to give that power to anybody else.

Many years pass and she is now 16, the abuse at home has got worse over the years. Not only is she being sexually abused but her father is also physically and mentally abusing her. She wears long clothes that cover the bruises her father gives her during his alcoholic fits. The bruises are mostly on her arms and legs so she wears long pants and shirts to cover them up. She is now starting at a new school Seiyo Academy she is a little scared to start a new school because they may find out about her horrible life.

Her first day of school has arrived for Amu. She wakes up with sweat on her neck and forehead, remembering the dream she just had.

Amus Dream

She is standing alone in her house until she hears a man and woman screaming, she walks towards the yelling. She reaches the door and behind it are her mother and father having a fight again.

"Why are you always on the grog?" her mother yells at her drunken husband.

"_Maybe it has to do with the fact that my wife is a SLUT and sleeps around with every man that looks at her!" he growls._

_Her mother walks up to her father and bitch slaps him hard on his right cheek. Her father cradles his right cheek, as Amu walk into the room, her parents just glare at her. "WTF do you want now?" her father asks._

"_I-I just w-wanted to know what y-you were yelling about" she stutters._

"_For once in your life mind your own business girl," her mother screams._

"_g-gomen" she looks away._

"_LOOK AT US WHILE WE TALK TO YOU!" they both yell at the same time at Amu. As they yell at her she moves away backing herself in a corner. They blocked her there crying " You were the biggest mistake we ever made" her mother said._

" _We should have just gotten rid of you when we had the chance" her father finished. Amu just sits there nodding her head "gomen, gomen" she whispers to them._

" _Ha is that all you can say? GOMEN means nothing" his hands ball up into fits and was about to punch her when she wakes up. _

End of dream

Amu sits there shaking her head to get rid of the dream. She decides to take a shower and get ready for school. While she is in the shower she looks down upon her arms and legs, the bruises there are purple in some places and yellow in others. While she washes her bubble gum pink hair with her strawberry scented shampoo and conditioner she thinks about how she will hide the bruises from showing through her school uniform.

She steps out of the shower and towel dries her hair. Her school uniform is a red mid thigh skirt and a white button down shirt. Under her skirt she wears black stockings and black shoes over them. Her school shirt only comes to her bicep, so she wears a blue skivvy underneath covering the purple bruises. She puts her pink hair in a high messy ponytail.

She walks down the stairs that lead to the kitchen; she sees her dad passed out drunk from the night before. Amu walks to the fridge and grabs the carton of milk for her cereal; she eats her cereal with as little noise as possible not to wake her dad. After washing her dish, she walks out the house to go to school.

On the way she sees some kids in the same uniform as her, all laughing and jumping around "friends who needs them" Amu mutters to herself. When she reaches the school she goes straight to the front office. As she walks through the front doors her eyes jump straight to the lady behind the desk. The lady has long purple hair all the way down to her bum; Amu walks slowly to the desk "eto…im Hinamori Amu, im just starting today."

The lady with the long purple hair smiles warmly at Amu, she goes through some neat paper piles on her desk and pulls out the one she needs. "Okay. Hinamori-san, here is your timetable for your classes and the names of your teachers."

"Mmmm" was all Amu replied.

"Ah my name is Nina, nice too meet you"

"Yeah sure is" Amu replied in her 'cool & spicy' tone.

Amu leaves the office and makes her way to her first class. On the way she spots a small boy, about the age of 14. He has soft purple/blue hair, eyes the colours that match a cats, he is wearing black shorts and a black shirt with a silver cross on the chest. He was on the floor with two bigger boys around him, she saw that they were pushing and kicking him. Amus blood boiled with anger "WTF" she muttered to herself as she watched the boys bash the younger one.

"AYEE" she yelled to the boys " what do you think your doing?"

" Isn't it obvious?" they asked rhetorically "were giving this brat what was coming to him"

Amu walked right up to the boys and pushed them out the way; she helped the boy on the floor up. "OI what do you think your doing kitten?" the boy with black hair and green eyes asked Amu. She just ignored them and took the boy away.

"Hey what is your name?" Amu asked after a while of silence. The boy just looked up at her she tried her best friendly smile. "Yoru, that's my name" he smiled back.

"umm, Yoru? Why were they bashing you up?" she just had to know why such a small boy was getting bullied. To Amu seeing someone get hurt was painful.

"They were punishing me" Yoru said in a small voice.


	2. Meetings

Do you Promise ME?

CHAPPY TWO; Meetings.

**Ikuto: Gahh what took you so long?**

**Amu: 'pulls Ikuto ear' leave her alone!**

**Koneko-chii: Thankyou Amu : ) anyway Ikuto it hasn't been that long.**

**Ikuto: yeah well I was hardly in the first chapter !**

**Tadase: I was !**

**Koneko-chii: Hello Tadase when did you get here ?**

**Tadase: I was here from the start.**

**Everyone: 'OH' o.O**

**Koneko-chii: Someone please do disclaimer?**

**Yoru: I will !! koneko-chii does not own Shugo Chara or any of its characters –nya**

**Koneko-chii: YORU !!**

"Punishing you?"Amu nearly yelled at Yoru. She took some deep breaths before continuing "why were they punishing you Yoru?"

"Im not actually sure myself" he said looking down " that big guy the one with black hair" he looked up at Amu, she nodded her head signalling him to go on "well he is my sisters, Aikos ex-boyfriend." Amu still didn't get what he was getting at.

As Amu and Yoru walk, they were not paying attention to where they were going. They walked until they were at an oak tree; the tree trunk was very large itself. Amu and Yoru sit down on one of the giant roots sticking up through the ground, Yoru continues "he is very pissed at my sister for dumping him, but he loves her too much to hurt her I think, but not so sure now"

"Why do you think that?" Amu asked wanting to know more.

"My sisters and I are very close," he said proudly "we only became close after my other sister Miko" Yorus voice started to crack, but he went on "after Miko died." Tears welled up in Yorus eyes, not knowing what to do Amu brought Yoru into a hug he hugged her back. "Well he knows that is if get hurt in any way it would cause pain on Aiko he swore he would never hurt her in any way but by bashing me today that makes me question it" he finished his explanation.

"Yoru?" a voice called from behind Amu and Yoru, the voice was soft and full of love. They both turned to look at whom the voice belongs too. There stood a girl around 18, she has short purple hair with a side fringe and a white bow headband, her eyes were a lighter purple than her hair. She was wearing a plain white shirt and blue mid thigh shorts, on her legs were a pair of knee length pure white socks and cream coloured flats on her feet. She was a stunning site; Amu couldn't do anything but stare. "Aiko what are you doing here?" Yoru asked the stunning girl. " That is your sister Yoru?" Amu asked, Yoru smirked and simply nodded his head, " Aiko this is um, you never did tell me your name" Yoru said confused now. Amu let out a small giggle, " no I guess I never did. I'm Hinamori Amu nice to meet cha," she said in her cool & spicy tone. "Aiko is just fine for me" Aiko said to Amu, she then turned to Yoru " Yoru why are you not in class?" a little angry now. Yoru looked at Amu for help, "umm" was all he said.

"Yoru was getting bashed by two boys" Amu spoke up for Yoru. "What? Who?" Aiko ran up to Yoru and started checking for bruises. " Tell me now Yoru. Who did THIS?" she demanded pointing to a massive bruise on his side. Amus eyes widened at the site, it reminded her of the bruises, and unthinkingly Amu rubs her bruises through her skivvy. Amu forgot about her drunken dad waiting at home for her, Amu shivered just remembering "Amu?" someone asked "Amu! Look at m." Someone started to shake her shoulders " NOO not tonight" Amu screamed tears running down her face "just let me be tonight" she pleaded to no-one. "Amu no-ones going to do anything" the voice promised her, Amu came back to reality only to see Aiko squatting in front of her and Yoru was looking around for someone to help them. To Amus great disappointment she realised it was only Aikos voice promising that nothing would happen, and of cause Amu knew that that promise would never come true. Amu stood up whipping the tears away she smiles at them both and heads towards her classroom, " Amu? Where are you going?" Yoru yelled/asked Amu turned around "class" she smiled and walked on, leaving Aiko to look after Yoru.

"Baka Amu" she muttered to herself and she walked away " don't get close to people and what do you do? You get close to a boy you don't even know," she kept muttering to herself so she didn't notice the tall, blue haired boy right in front of her until it was too late. "Oooff" she said as she fell to the floor. The boy stretched out his arms and picked Amu up. She flinched a little as his hands fold over the bruises, " sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you" he said in a husky voice. Amu looked up into two midnight blue eyes, she was lost for words. "So are you going to move or just stand there staring?" Amu blushed and turned away from his face trying to hide her blush. Smirking at her he let go of her arms and walked down the hall, "no point in going to class now the bells bout to go" he yelled over his shoulder and with that he was gone. Again Amu rubbed the now stinging bruises, though she kept walking her way to her classroom.

Finally Amu reached her classroom, she timidly knocked on the door. The teacher inside stopped what ever he was doing and came over to get the door. "Yes? What do you want?" clearly irritated to have his class disturbed, "im the new student Hinamori Amu" she stated bluntly. His eyes opened wide with surprise as he took in her apperance "ahh yes, you are a little late" he added sternly. " Gomen sensei, I got lost on my way" she lied.

Over the years Amu has got really good at lying to people, mostly because of the bruises that kept appearing on her body due the those she could keep a perfect poker face. So lying to the teacher about getting lost in the school was no big deal. "Yes very excepted, since it is your first day" he mussed to himself buying the lie, "well come in and introduce yourself Himamori" he continued. "Its Hinamori not Himamori" Amu corrected the teacher, he just smiled and nodded his head " okay minna, I know its late in the period but this is Himamori Amu. She is going to join our class from now on" he told the class still mispronouncing her last name, Amu sighed and walked into the classroom. Every pair of eyes were on the new comer, some of them gasped as they took in her bubble gum pink hair and her large honey eyes because they were so unique. " Yo Hinamori Amu, nice to meet cha" she said not caring enough to what people thought about her. "OMG look at her hair and her eyes there so gorgeous and unique" someone gasped. Others just looked at her body " she is so beautiful", "rocking body and nice legs" were other compliments she received. Amu just rolled her eyes and started to the back of the class when the bell rang. " That boy was right about the bell" Amu thought " what a waste to come".

Amu turned around and started to walk back out the room when a group of people stopped her. The blond boy in the front, with red eyes and a dazzling smile instantly reminded Amu of a prince. " Hello Hinamori-san we" he gestured to the people around him "are the guardians". The rest of the guardians looked at Amu with very friendly smiles. As she looked at all of them Amus eyes land on a short blond girl, she was very pretty, her long blond was very long compared to her short body and wavy all the way down to her waist, her eyes were also very big like a deer but some emotion behind them that she was trying to hide caught Amus attention. Her school uniform was different from the rest of them; under her school top she wore a pink skivvy and instead of the skirt she wore long black pants that hug her legs perfectly. The girl notices Amus eyes on her "im Mashiro Rima, but you can call me rima" Rima smiled at Amu, "well then you can call me Amu" she said not smiling too afraid to get close to any of them. " Im Yuiki Yaya" chirped a girl who looked at least a year younger than them "but just call Yaya, Yaya" she bounced around. Yaya jumped at Amu and hugged her "can Yaya call you Amu-chii?" Yaya asked Amu who was still in shock from the sudden hug. Amu looked down into two light brown puppy dog eyes, Yaya was using puppy dog eyes to get her way. She just nodded and Yaya giggled letting go of Amu Yaya danced her way back to her friends. Yayas school skirt danced around her legs, she school shirt clung to her body with the sleeves rolled a couple of times. She also wore long white socks that come up to her thigh and flat black shoes, her orange/brown hair was pulled into two pigtails witch made her look younger and cuter. As Amu watch the girl dance back to the group a tall purple haired boy steps forward, his honey eyes wide and friendly, he smiles at Amu " Fujisaki Nagehiko Amu-chan, pleasure to meet you" he said in a voice which was deep and powerful. " Why so tight up people?" came the voice of a good-looking, sporty, messy brown haired boy. "Yo Hinamori, Sohma Kuukai here" he smiled then winked at her. "Aww, Kuukai likes Amu" Yaya cooed playfully at him. "Utau, might hear you Yaya" he glared at the girl, Yaya ran away from him hiding behind Rima "Kuukai you don't play fair, you know your girlfriend scares Yaya" she said shaky still hiding. "Ha-ha" Kuukai laughed, "at least she's not as scary as her older brother".

Every one of the 'guardians' nodded their head but one, the price looking boy in the front eyes burned with fury, " Don't ever mention that thieving cat around me" he yelled at Kuukai. Amu moved a step back away from him unconsciously; she was doing so to get away from the yelling. Rimas deer like eyes set themselves upon Amu retreating figure, like she knew what was going on. "Gee cool it Tadase, I was only proving a point to Yaya" Kuukai pointed out " no need to get your crown in a not"." Yee Tadase-kun your scaring Amu-chii on her first day" stated Yaya. Tadase looked at Amu sorry written all over his face " gomen Hinamori-san, I didn't mean to scare you" his dazzling smile back on his face. "Mmm its okay" Amu said still not sure. "Ahem" a small voice sounded, every body including Amu looked at the boy with glasses. "Sanjo Kairi, class president its nice to meet you Hinamori Amu". Kairi has green eyes with glasses, greenish hair that is short and he is small compared to the other three boys. Just then a loud rumble came from someone, Yaya let out a small giggle she looked up embarrassed "he-he looks like Yaya is hungry" every on sighed "can we please eat now" she begged her friends using her puppy god eyes on them.

They looked at each other for a brief second and shrugged they started to walk towards outside "eto…Amu are you coming with us?" asked a Timid Rima who didn't walk with the others. " Ahh sure, why not" said Amu. As they walk out the school building, Rima walked next to Amu. As she followed the others with Rima, Amu noticed they were heading towards the big oak tree she was at earlier that day with Yoru and Aiko. "Amu? How are you liking your first day?" asked Rima after a short silence, "its okay I guess" Amu said not sure of the right answer. "Yeah the school is not so bad when you find friends" Rima continued, a small smile playing at her lips. "Do friends really make a difference?" Amu asked Rima still walking behind the main group. "Well yes, having friends is the best part of school and knowing there are people there to tell everything to makes a lot of difference" Rimas face fell a little in the end. "No not everything" Amu and Rima both corrected in their heads.

The group settled them selves at the big oak tree. "Naww Yaya has run out of sweets" said Yaya almost in tears, "what is Yaya going to do? Yaya wants more sweets". " If you eat too many sweets Yaya you will get fat" said Kuukai trying to tease her "mou Kuukai leave Yaya alone, Utau may get the wrong idea" Yaya giggled dancing around the group again. "What is the wrong idea I might get?" asked a girls voice from behind Amu, Amu jumped at the sudden voice behind next to her Rima was giggling quietly. The medium girl stepped up to Kuukai and gave him a small kiss on the cheek "Kuukai iv missed you" she smiled at him, "same Utau iv missed you heaps too". While Kuukai talked with Utau, Amu was having a quite conversation with Rima "Rima? Who is that girl with Kuukai?" "She is Utau Hoshina, she has an older brother Ikuto Tsukiyomi," she whispers into Amus ears. "Why do they have different last names?' Amu asked confused "Hoshina is Utaus stage name" Rima clearing up Amus confusion. While Amu and Rima have their little conversation, Tadase was watching Amu intently.

His concentration was disrupted when he suddenly felt a sharp pain on his head. " OUCH" he yelled as he spotted an acorn. Everyone began to look around to see where it had come from, when they suddenly heard laughter from above. The whole group looked up at the branches to see a blue haired boy, his hands full of acorns. " Tsukiyomi Ikuto" yelled Tadase " get down from the tree and get rid of the acorns!"

"Okay whatever you say kiddy king" came a husky voice vaguely familiar to Amu. Ikuto started to throw the acorns in his hands at Tadase again " What do you think your doing?" screamed Tadase "getting rid of the acorns you told me to get rid of" a smirk was plastered to his face. "Ikuto come down from the tree" Utaus sweet voice yelled up to Ikuto. Ikuto jumped down from the tree and landed gracefully in front of Amu, a little startled Amu bumped into Rimas arm beside her Rima whimpered a little. " Gomen Rima, I didn't mean to hurt you" apologized Amu. "Its okay Amu, I know you didn't mean it". Amu smiled a little at Rims when she heard that husky voice again "who is the new girl toy?" Ikuto asked no one in particular but looking at Amu intently. "Tsukiyomi Ikuto! Don't even think about it" yelled Tadase again "stay away from her you thieving-cat". Ikuto ignored him and walked up to Amu, Amu all the time watching to newcomer named Ikuto.

While watching him Amu notices that he is very built, tall , how his midnight blue hair sways in the wind. Moving from his figure and hair she gets trapped in his two deep midnight blue eyes, her heart started to race and blood rushed to her face giving her cheeks a bright red tinge. "So what is your name little pinkette?" Ikuto asked Amu in a sexy, seductive voice. "I-im not a pinkette and the names Hinamori Amu" Amu stated looking away and putting on her 'ool&spicy' tone. "Amu that's an interesting name" he mused "unique like your hair" Amu blushed a deeper red, if possible. "naww aren't you cute when you blush?" Ikuto said while grabbing hold of Amus chin. "Tsukiyomi Ikuto take your hands off her!" roared Tadase, Amu wondered to herself if Tadase could talk to anybody without all the yelling. "Geese calm down Tadase, your going to blow something if you keep yelling the way your going" Kuukai said jokingly with a hint of a serious tone behind it. " Yeah Tadase-kun, calm down its not our fault acorns like you" giggled Yaya.

While they all talked on one noticed the time go by, next ting the all know is the bell signalling the end of lunch. Amu slowly rose to her feet with everyone else they slowly made their way back to class. Well all but one, Ikuto started to walk in the opposite direction to the school. "Tsukiyomi-kun where are you going?" asked Amu, a scowl appeared on Ikutos face " don't call me that" the scowl was soon replaced with a smirk " call me Ikuto, Amu" he said in a sexy voice " are you worried about me?" Amu blushed a little then shook her head, she started to walk with the group again. They made it to class before the teacher did, Amu sat next to Rima in the back of the class. For the rest of the day Amu sat and just stared out the window, thinking to herself what might go on back home with her dad.

Before she knew it her first day of school was over. Amu started to pack her bag when Rima asked her "hey Amu the guardians and I are planning to hang out at the mall and I was wondering if you want to join us?" Amu thought about it for a while, her thoughts jumped back to her dad and what he might do if she gets home late. She shuddered at the thought "im sorry Rima my dad needs me back at home as soon as school finishes". Rima nodded her head and headed towards the door, she waited for Amu to finish packing. Amu and Rima together walked out to the school gate, where Tadase, Yaya, Kuukai, Utau and Nagehiko were waiting for Rima to go to the mall. "Amu-chii are you coming with us?" Yaya asked excitedly running up to Amu and Rima, Amu shook her head and Yaya stopped in her tracks "no that's not fair! Yaya wants Amu to come with us". "Im sorry Yaya, Amus dad wants Amu home after school" Rima told Yaya patting her back. " Yeah I have to go now" Amu said to the group " see you tomorrow" and with that Amu walked her way home.

When Amu reached her house, she could hear the music her dad was playing. She reached for the doorknob and turned it to enter, as soon as she enters her house she tries to rush past her dad and up to her room but "AMU ARE YOU HOME?" yells her dad as soon as Amu reaches the bottom step. Amu turns around to see her dad coming towards her drunk again "iv been waiting for you all day" he drooled out. Amu pleads to her dad not tonight but he just tells her to shut up and be good. Amu just nodded her head and got ready for the long night ahead, the tears already welled up in her eyes.

**Koneko-chii: Was the okay?**

**Amu: L-long night ahead ?**

**Koneko-chii: gomen Amu!**

**Ikuto: I was in this one barely !**

**Koneko-chii: At least you got to throw acorns at Tadase !**

**Ikuto: yeah good times 'smirk'**

**Amu: What do you have install for me?**

**Koneko-chii: 'snickers' you have to wait.**

**Amu: FINE please R&R !**


	3. Rimas Secret

**Koneko-chii: GAHHH**

**Amu: Whats wrong?**

**Ikuto: Who cares… let's get on with the story?**

**Amu & Koneko-chii: 'Glare'**

**Yoru: Ikuto why so rude? ~nya~**

**Amu: Always so impatient.**

**Koneko-chii: Im not to this atm! Someone disclaimer ?**

**Suu: Koneko-chii: does not own Shugo Chara, desu**

Do you promise ME?

CHAPPY THREE; Rimas Secret.

As Amu sits in her bedroom, she looks down upon the new bruises present on her body. She pokes the largest new bruise remembering what happened after she arrived home from school yesterday.

_FLASH BACK_

"_AMU ARE YOU HOME!?" Amus father yells out to her from the living room. Amu turns around to see her father walking towards her stumbling a little due to the alcohol "iv been waiting for you all day" he drooled out. "No dad please iv had enough not tonight" Amu begged her dad as he kept on walking forward. "Shut up Amu, iv been waiting for this all day, so be a good girl and do as I say" he growled in her ear "okay dad I'll be a good girl" Amu promises. Amus dad turns up the music and drags Amu up to his room; he takes off his clothes then rips Amus off her body. He pushes Amu to the floor and makes her suck is erected penis, "that's a good girl suck it faster" he says while grabbing her hair and making her go faster. When he had enough of that her pushes Amu on all fours, he entered her hard and fast. She screams out in pain as her dad pushes harder into her, Amu lets her tears roll down her face and onto the floor. In Amus mind she is thinking " why is this happening to her and doesn't her dad love her?" She decides then and there 'No' because if he did he wouldn't do these things to her._

_Amu trying to be brave tried to stop her father "DAD" she yells, "please stop I don't like it" she begs him. Her dad takes himself out of her and pushed her to the ground, "what did you just say?" he screams in her ear. "Please stop I don't like it" she said again, this just enraged her dad " please stop, please stop" he mocked her " I feed you, give you new clothes when you need them, hand out money when you ask and you wont pay me back by doing this one little thing for me?" he kicked Amu in the stomach repeatedly while yelling comments at her. Amu pushes herself into a kneeling position to breathe but her dad had another plan, he smashed his right fist hard against the left side of her body. She screams out in pain as she hits her fathers' bedroom floor with a crushing blow "get out of my sight you ungrateful girl" he said while once more giving her a kick in the gut._

_Amu crawled her way to her room and sat on her bed. While Amu sits on her bed she tries to breathe normally but it's hard for her, so she decides to go to sleep. Before she sleeps Amu closes her eyes and prays "please god, send something to save me from this life I have, I know I don't deserve anything form you but I do know I don't deserve this. So please" she sobbed into her pillow "please send something to save me" she fell asleep tears running down her cheeks._

_END FLASHBACK_

Amu gets off her bed but winced when she stood up straight and stretched her body. Amu took a shower to help release her muscles and to clean herself up. She gets out of the shower and looks in her bathroom mirror; she has big bruises on the left side of her body near her ribs. Amu notices the faint outline of a bruise coming up around her left honey eye, "great that one is going to be hard to hide," she thinks to herself. She finishes getting dresses into her school uniform with a black skivvy this time, when she is fully dressed Amu applies foundation to cover up the bruise. When the bruise is fully covered and un-noticeable she leaves her room to get some breakfast. As she enters the kitchen she sees her dad sitting at the dining table, he appeared to be asleep but when Amu walked in he shot daggers at her with his eyes. He not so gracefully got up from his chair at the table and stumbled his way his way over to Amu, Amu as a reflex action took a step away from him.

She soon had her back pressed against the kitchen wall "great there goes my escape" Amu thought bitterly. Her dad caught up to her and pinned her to the wall, holding her arms to her body with a little too much power than was needed. "Don't tell anyone about our home situation" he threatens her " remember what I told you? What I would do to you if you did?" He asked with venom in his voice. "Y-yes I do remember" she said "how could I forget? You remind me every fucking time," She added in her head. " Well what did I tell you?" He prompted her "WELL?" squeezing her arms tighter to her body "You will kill me if I tell anybody" she got out. "That right now get out of my sight," he said grabbing a handful of her pink hair and throwing her in the direction of the front door. "Come straight home today, no handing out after school" he warned her "okay dad" she said weakly, as she rubs the spot on her head where she had her hair pulled.

Amu leaves her home putting her hair in a ponytail; she slings her bag over her right shoulder leaving the left one off. On the way she thinks of the people she met yesterday Tadase, Yaya, Kuukai, Utau, Negehiko, Ikuto and Rima and how they seemed so nice and close. While walking Amu really didn't pay attention to where she was walking and she found herself in an unknown street. The houses in this street were big and beautiful, as she walks down the street she walks past a house where a lot of yelling and screaming was going on. As a reflex reaction Amu stopped in front of the house and looked into one of the window, she saw a dark shadows pass on the inside advancing on a smaller dark shadow. "Now will you do as I say when I say it?" a voice from inside the house bellowed at the small shadow. Amu could see the small shadow nod its head; the next thing that happened surprised Amu.

The larger shadow grabbed the small one and walked in the direction of the front door, in the next second the front door was kicked open by a tall brown haired man and in his arms was a kicking and screaming blond girl who Amu recognised instantly… it was Rima, "Daddy put me down" screamed Rima, not wanting to get caught Amu hides behind a small fence. "Why are you always disobeying me?" yells her dad still carrying her under his arms. "Im sorry daddy, I will listen to you from now on" Rima promises "please put me down". "Rima, is this the emotion you hide behind your you?"Amu whispers to herself. Rimas dad drops her on their porch and she whimpers in pain "Get to school now, I don't want you to be late" Rimas dad says to her while placing her bag down next to her body. While Amu quietly watches, Rima slowly gets up off the floor. Rima limps a little walking her driveway, Amu steps out from her hiding spot. " Rima?" Amu says in a small voice, startled Rima turns around to face two honey eyes and pink hair. " Amu? What are you doing here?" Rima asks is a small voice, "I-I get lost on my way to school" Amu confessed looking down "did you see that?" Rima asked Amu just nodded her head. Rima ran up to Amu and grabbed her by the arms "sware to me that you will not tell anybody about this Amu!" she begged tears streaming down her face, Amu grabs Rimas hands and takes them off her arms. Rima looks up at Amu with a confused and hurt look, she misunderstood Amus actions. Little to Rimas knowledge she grabbed Amu on the biggest bruise on her arm. Amu saw Rimas expression of hurt and confusion and quickly reassured her that she will keep the secret, "Rima I swear that I will not tell a soul about this" Amu promised, rima could tell that Amu meant it by her tone. "But rima?" Rima looked at Amu."Y-yes?" Rima said, "Umm Why is this happening?" Amu asked.

New tears started down Rimas face, "well it all started when my mother left us" Rima started "where did she go?" Amu jumped in " she left us to go to a better place" Rima told Amu "oh im sorry" was all Amu could say. "Yeah well my mum and I were out one night and we went to the movies". Amu and Rima started their way to school while Rima told Amu her story, "we went to see my favourite movie 'Anastasia' my mum would do anything for me so when the movie came out she dropped every thing and took me" Rima explained "well the night she took me to see 'Anastasia' it was snowing and when we came out of the cinema it was snowing pretty bad". Rima was looking straightforward and Amu could tell could tell that the bad part was coming up "yeah well my mum and I got in our car, my mum wasn't worried about driving that I could tell of because my dad had put chains on the tires that morning and we only lived a few blocks away".

Amu was looking at Rima and didn't see the crack in the concrete, so when her foot caught it, it took her by surprise "ahh" Amu screamed as she hit the floor. Rima looked down surprised at the fallen Amu, "ha-ha" came a laugh from behind Rima and Amu "you might want to watch your step next time" said a deep husky voice. Amu peeked around Rima, while Rima just turned her head to see Ikuto "Ikuto where did you come from?" asked Rima "it all stared about 17 years ago" Ikuto said, Amu and Rima looked at each other then at Ikuto confused "well my mother and father loved each other very much, so alone one night they expressed their love for each other and nine months later she squeezed me out" he finished with a smirk. Amu and Rima both got what he was saying "IKUTO YOU HENTAI!" they both yelled at him, Ikuto just chuckled at the reaction "well don't blame me, you did ask where I came from" he pointed out. "You know what we meant," Amu said in a small voice, Ikuto just looked at her with an amused expression.

Amu tried to get up off the floor when her ankle gave off a really bad pain, she tried again but her ankle gave off the really bad pain so she gave up with a 'huff'. "Amu? What's wrong?" asked Rima, the tears drying up and a smile on her lips at Amus facial expression. Amu looks down at her ankle then back up at Rima "I think its sprained" she said trying to get up again but groaned in pain and sunk back to the floor, "don't move you might make it worse" Rima cautioned Amu. "I know but the floor is hard and cold," complained Amu in a baby voice, Rima giggled at Amu. Amu shot Rima a glare that silenced her instantly "Rima please don't just stand there, help me up" Amu begged getting rid of the glare and staring up at her with her large innocent eyes. "Rima I cant get up and the floor is cold," Amu complained again. Rima walked in front of Amu and gave her, her hand. Amu took it but Rima was too small and short to do much help "im sorry Amu, I cant" Rima apologies with a sad look "its okay Rima".

They had been so lost in their little chatting session, they had forgotten all about Ikuto until they both herd a sigh. "You know most girls don't forget my presence, they usually hang all over me" Ikuto told the girls matter-of-factly "Well maybe because those girls only want you for one thing" Amu pondered. "Well what's so wrong with that _Amu_" Ikuto said while walking up to Amu and bending down and scooping her up in his big muscular arms. Surprised by his sudden actions Amu started to kick and hit Ikuto, but when she kicked him with her bad ankle she stopped and tears welled up in her eyes from the pain. Rima stood their wide eye at the scene in front of her, "aww don't they make a cute couple together" Rima thought to herself. Still carrying Amu in his arms Ikuto started his way to school with Rima walking pace beside them. "You know Amu for someone so small you sure are heavy" Ikuto said teasingly almost dropping Amu playfully, Amu screamed when she felt the jolt and put her arms around Ikutos neck so he cant drop her. Realising Ikuto had been joking about dropping her a blush rose to her cheeks she turned her head away and let her arms fall from around Ikutos neck.

Ikuto felt a little disappointed when Amu let go of him and turned so he cant see her face. Amu was facing Rima and saw that she was smiling to herself even after what happened that morning "Rima why are yo so happy now?" Amu asked looking at Rimas smile, when Rima smiled it made her look so much prettier. "Amu?" Rima said in response "yes?" Amu said now slightly confused "why are you blushing tomato red?" Rima continued with a smug smile "sh-shut up Rima" Amu said blushing a deeper red and turning away from Rima now and pouting.

Amu leaned more into Ikutos chest finding it warm and strong. Ikuto adjusted Amu in his arms to make them both more comfortable "you know what?" rima asked after a wile of silence, Ikuto and Amu looked at her "What?" they asked at the same time. "You make a cute couple," she said to them after deciding to speak her mind. "We do not," they yelled at her then looking at each other, if Amus blush could become redder it would of "OMG Ikuto is blushing!" yelled Rima pointing at Ikutos cheeks and sure enough there was a slight pink outline there. "No im not" Ikuto said defensively even though he could feel the warmth rising to his cheeks. Amu looked up at Ikuto but he just turned his head away from her stare.

They walked the rest of the way to school in silence, Amu felt particularly safe in Ikutos arms and wished that it would last just a little bit longer. Ikuto looked down at Amu once he felt the warmth from his cheeks fade away, he felt his heart race when he saw that the red in her cheeks hasn't faded much. Amu felt eyes on her and looked up to see that Ikuto was looking at her, the redness that had faded just a little in her cheeks came back instantly. They both felt like a part of them selves that was missing from their life and it was in that other person. Amus heart raced like a humming bird as she realised she liked Ikuto but felt sad at the thought as well, remembering the promise she made to herself many years ago 'I will not love another person again'.

**Ikuto: I blushed?**

**Koneko-chii: he-he**

**Amu: Thanks for that Koneko-chii!**

**Koneko-chii: What did I do?**

**Amu: 're-reads flash back'**

**Koneko-chii: oh that .. gomen?**

**Ikuto: he-he Please R&R…. Koneko-chii you better start running.**

**Koneko-chii: okay byee. **


	4. Unwanted Tutor and Secret Told

**Koneko-chii: 'sniffles'**

**Amu: Whats wrong?**

**Ikuto: What took SO long?!**

**Koneko-chii: gomen.**

**Ikuto: Not good enough. Amu: 'hits Ikuto with a spoon'**

**Koneko-chii: 'giggles'**

**Amu: Now do the disclaimer!**

**Ikuto: okay, okay Koneko-chii does not own Shugo Chara.**

Do you Promise ME?

CHAPPY FOUR; Unwanted Tutor and Secret Told.

When Rima, Amu and Ikuto reach the school, Ikuto places Amu carefully on the ground next to Rima. Rima places her arm around Amus waist to give her that little bit extra support, "thankyou Ikuto for helping me to school today" Amu thanked Ikuto a bit embarrassed "don't mention it" he said smirking and walking off into the school grounds. "Rima, Amu!" yelled several voices from in side the school, Amu and Rima looked up to see the guardians and Utau coming towards them. Rima and Amu slowly made their way over to them "what's wrong Hinamori-san?" came a calm voice from Tadase "im okay, I just tripped and sprained my ankle" Amu assured him "did you walk to school in that condition?" Asked Tadase "erm..no" Amu replied in a small voice. "Then how did you get here?" Tadase asked confused "Ikuto carried her most of the way here" giggled Rima. "Tsukiyomi Ikuto did what?" yelled Tadase angry now, Amu thought 'well there goes the calm Tadase'. "Well that a different side of him" Utau mused "yeah he even blushed when I said something to them" Rima said laughing. "Ikuto Blushed?" Kuukai, Yaya, Utau and Nagehiko questioned not sure whether to burst out laughing or not to believe at all. "Rima what did you say to him and Amu?" asked a serious Tadase, Rima looked at Amu and she shook her head 'No'. Rima smiled at her but other than that ignored Amus 'No', "well while we were walking and Ikuto was holding Amu in his arms" Rima paused and looked at Amu who was blushing again "yes go on" pushed Tadase "I noticed they made a cute couple" she finished and everyone there looked at the blushing Amu, who was looking at the floor finding it more interesting than a group in front of her. "Ikuto and Amu?" Yaya asked, a face of huge concentration washed over her cute baby features "yes, yes" exclaimed Yaya "Yaya thinks they make a cute couple too".

Tadase was standing there on the spot staring at the blushing Amu with anger boiling in his blood, "we better get going or we will end up being late to class" Tadase said tearing his eyes away from Amu. Amu began to walk her way to class but her ankle gave a searing pain and she winced, Tadase was behind her and saw her limping her way to class. So he took this opportunity and decided to help thinking 'Ikuto you aren't the only good guy, I will get her before you do'. He put his arm around Amus small waist and took most of her weight so she didn't need to put it on her ankle, Amu smiled at Tadase feeling again that safe feeling she felt with Ikuto and she liked it. "How did you end up walking with Rima?" Tadase asked making his grip of her waist tighter, Amus heart started to race when she felt his arm tighten. "W-well when I was walking to school I-I wasn't paying attention to w-where I was walking and ended up being in a random street" Amu confessed "yeah you have to be careful with that you might end up getting lost" chuckled Tadase "I-I thought I was until I saw Rima" Amu, smiled then frowned remembering how they really met. When they reached their classroom Tadase walked with Amu to her seat next to Rima then walked back to his seat at the front of the class, "Tadase seemed nice today" Rima commented once Tadase was out of earshot "yeah but he sure seems to yell Ikutos name a lot" Amu stated "he seems to do that a lot when Ikuto is brought up" Rima told Amu. "Why is that?" Amu questioned, "Well its not a very told story, so we really don't know what happened for sure," Rima explained in a hush voice because their teacher Nikaido-sensei has started the lesson. "All we actually know is that Ikuto used to be close to Tadase, like brotherly in a way" "you serious? But he seems so angry towards him" Amu said, "This is where it gets complicated" Rima warned Amu "Im sure I can keep up" Amu said sure of it. "Well Ikuto and Utau used to go over Tadases house a lot when they were younger, but then one day Ikuto and Utau had a fight there and Utau broke a vase" Amu gasped "yeah well Tadase and his mum walked in after they heard the crash, Tadase and his mum immediately blamed Ikuto for breaking it" Amu looked at he back of Tadases head wondering why and how he would so easily yell and accuse. "Well Ikuto didn't know what was going on so he just stood there taking it". "Where was Utau during all of this?" Amu asked, "I think she was standing there watching all of it" Rima answered uncertain "then what?" Amu questioned "Utau spoke up saying it was her and not Ikuto but Tadases mum was like 'No sweetie you don't need to take the blame for him, then Utau was going to say something else but then Tadase tackled Ikuto and started to bash him. Ikuto wasn't just going to take that so he punched Tadase on the nose and broke it" Rima giggled while Amu was having a hard time picturing Tadase bash up Ikuto. "What did Tadases mum do after Ikuto broke Tadases nose?" Amu asked giving up on trying to picture Tadase bashing Ikuto. "Well im not sure but I think she grabbed Ikuto and pushed him out of her house" Rima said uncertain. "Himamori-san what is the answer?" Nikaido-sensei asked breaking Amu and Rima out of their little conversation "eto..what was the question?" Amu asked dumbfounded "x/4 x 6x/8 =?"Nikaido-sensei repeated "since when were we doing maths?" Amu asked out loud, her classmates burst out laughing "quiet down minna" their teacher warned them "Himamori-san just answer the question" he said to Amu again. "Gomen sensei I don't know how to" Amu confessed earning more giggles, one particular girl caught Amus eye.

"Sensei I know the answer!" chirped up that same girl "shut up Saaya " Rima mumbled to herself. Nikaido-sensei sighed and turned his attention to Saaya. "Rima what was that about? Amu asked Rima starting up another conversation with her. "huh? Oh Saaya?" Rima answered with a question, "Yes with Saaya. What was that about?" Amu asked again Rima shrugged "I don't know, iv never really liked her" she said off hand "she thinks shes all that because shes the head of the, I love Ikuto team". Amu looked at Saaya sure she was pretty but she has nothing compared to Rima and she had to admit herself. Saaya turned her attention to Amu and glared at her with a smug smile, Amu was taken back by Saayas unfriendly behaviour. "What did I do?" Amu asked Rima when Saaya turned her glare to the teacher "lol. I think its because Ikuto carried you to school" Amu blushed just thinking about it. "How come you blush every time Ikuto is mentioned?" Rima asked having the time of her life teasing Amu "I-I do n-not Rima" Amu stuttered and Rima giggled at Amus stuttering. "Could it be that Amu likes Ikuto?" Rima asked a little too loud, their whole class turned their heads towards Rima and Amu. "y-you like my Ikuto?" yelled Saaya pointing her finger at Amu stuttering due to his anger. "Saaya calm down and sit down" Nikaido-sensei said to Saaya now very irritated with her "hai sensei" she said reluctantly and sat down in her chair but not without throwing Amu one more glare. Amu turned her chair around so her back was to Saaya, but Amu could still feel eyes on her back "Rima? Is the whole class still staring at me?" Amu asked Rima under her breath, Rima looked around the whole class but could only see two pairs of eyes on Amu "no. only two people now" Rima answered. "Who are they?" Amu asked already knowing one of them "Well there is Saaya" Amu nodded her head she knew that "and Tadase" Rima finished.

Amu turned her head to the front of the class and met the eyes the red eyes of Tadase, he wouldn't have been so scary to look at except that the red in his eyes seemed to turn to fire. "Um. Tadase has scary eyes" Amu noticed "yeah that also only happens when Ikuto is mentioned but it seems more intense today" Rima said. Tadase turned his stare away when he noticed Amu looking at him "Rima did you really have to yell out that I like Ikuto?" Amu asked now real soft "OMG SO IT IS TRUE" Rima yelled at the top of her lungs. "RIMA" Amu yelled out in embarrassment "YOU STAY AWAY FROM HIM" Saaya jumped in with all the yelling. "GUYS SHUT UP" Nikaido-sensei finally snapped "one, two, three" he yelled pointing at Rima, Amu and Saaya "you three are staying back after class for detention" he yelled and turned around and went back to his math lesson. "Detention? I can't stay back for detention, I wont be able to see my Ikuto" complained Saaya "what makes him yours?" Amu spoke loud enough for Saaya and the rest of the class to hear "What did you just say?" Saaya screamed at Amu. Amu just turned her back on Saaya leaving her there to fume and glare all she wants. "Gees Amu you sure are very brave to stand up to her like that especially if it's about Ikuto" Rima said approvement all through her voice "lol. Yeah what can she do to me?" Amu shrugged "probably nothing worse than im used to" Amu shuddered just remembering the worse she got.

"Oh, Rima" Amu asked suddenly remembering their interrupted conversation. "mm what?" Rima said "can you tell me the rest of your story later?" Amu asked in a smaller voice so no one can over hear. Rima was silent for a while and Amu thought she had brought up the wrong conversation, Amu turned her head to see Rima with a small sad smile on her face "Rima?" Amu asked timidly. "Amu your not turned off by what you found out?" Rima asked unsure "Rima" Amu paused unsure what to say but she knew she wanted to yell "No Rima I am not turned off only if you knew". "I knew it" Rima said sadly looking away from Amu, Amu saw the look in Rimas eye and blurted out the first thing that came to her lips " No Rima listen to me" Amu said poking Rima on her arm to get her to look at her " I am totally not turned off being your friend" Amu said with a smile. Rima smiled back " Yeah sure ill tell you the rest but later" Rima said looking back to the front of the room "Why later?" Amu asked also looking to the front of the front but wanting to no more about Rima. "There are three reasons why I will tell you later….Firstly we are already staying back after class for detention and I don't want to stay back longer then necessary, secondly sensei looks like he is about to explode due to his anger". Amu looked to their teacher and sure enough his face was purple but slowly going into more of a reddish colour "Rima what the third reason?" Amu asked turning her head slightly to the side. "Well if we be good and quite sensei will forget that he gave us detention and we wont have to stay back at all," Rima concluded with a smug smile.

Surprised by Rimas knowledge Amu decided to trust her and she turned her chair and her attention back to the front of the class. Amu spent the rest of the class pretending to pay attention and staring out the window. Amu could feel an evil aura coming from someone in her classroom and could easily guess where and who it was coming from, so when the bell finally rang both Amu and Rima sighed with relief. Amu watched Saaya all but run out of class, Rima and Amu follow her but not quite so fast. They both put their heads down when they pass Nikaido-sensei hoping he won't see them but Amus pink hair was really hard to miss. "Ahem Himamori-san may I speak to you for a moment?" Nikaido-sensei asked when he saw them passing by "y-yeah sure" Amu said not looking at him. "Ill wait for you right out side" Rima told Amu and walked out the door.

**With Rima**

Rima walked out the class door to wait for Amu, "wonder what he wants with her" she mumbles to her self as she heads for the wall "who wants what with who?" asked a deep husky voice in front of Rima. Rima looks up to see Ikuto standing/leaning on the wall opposite her, she walks up to him " Ikuto what are you doing here? Aren't you in the year above us?" Rima asks raising an eyebrow at him. "Yeah I am but my sensei ask me to come here during lunch" he answered her question lightly. "Do you know why you're here?" Rima asked lowering her eyebrow "you ask a lot of questions" Ikuto pointed out "just answer my question" Rima snapped at him. "Fine, fine im here to tutor someone I think" Ikuto explained, "but if someone has to get tutored why did they chose you? Rima asked really not expecting Ikuto to be tutor material. "Maybe because I came top of my class and year" he said a little irritated "anyway do you have any idea who I will be tutoring?" Ikuto asked Rima "nope" Rima shrugged "what subject though?" Rima asked wanting to know "math" Ikuto answered straight away "you serious?" Rima asked amused now knowing what was going on in class with Amu and Nikaido-sensei. "You never give up on questions do you?" Ikuto asked Rima "and yes im serious im going to tutor someone on math". Rima giggled at the thought of Amu being tutored by Ikuto, it was now Ikutos' turn to raise an eyebrow at Rima "you know whom im going to tutor don't you" Ikuto accused, and Rima simply nodded her head.

**With Amu**

"But tutored?" Amu whined to her teacher "cant you just give me extra work?" pleaded Amu. "Gomen Himamori-san but the person who has been assigned to tutor you is waiting outside now," Nikaido-sensei told Amu. Amu gave the door a deadly stare; just having to spend time with someone alone would be trouble. "Would you like to meet your tutor now?" Nikaido-sensei asked pulling Amu back to earth, Amu stubbornly shook her head she definitely didn't want to meet her tutor. Nikaido-sensei sighed and went to the door anyway. Amu took a seat at one of the front tables and not caring whom it belonged to opened the lid. Her eyes bulged open and the let the lid fall shut with a loud 'thud', the teacher stepped out the class room to talk to the tutor for a brief second. Amu took that chance to check out the desk again, witch simple freaked her out. In side the desk she found a piece of paper but that's not what caught her attention, what did was that one certain piece of paper on top of everything. One that certain piece of paper said 'Hinamori Amu' with lots of little red and blue love hearts around it.

As Amu kept digging through the desk she didn't notice when the classroom door opened and three people walked in. Rima looked at Amu for a split second with a small smile playing at her lips as she walked over to a wall to simply stand but it. Nikaido-sensei and a tall boy walked slowly to where Amu was still looking through the desk she was at. The tall boy walked up to Amu and stood in front of her, Amu still oblivious to him was startled when she heard someone speak to her "You do know its rude to go through other peoples things?" said a husky voice to Amu. Amus heart once again started to race and blood flooded to her cheeks "I-I know that but" she stuttered not looking up too see the person. "But?" asked the husky voice even without looking up Amu could tell that a smirk was playing at his lips. "But you would also want to look through the desk if you found your name on a piece of paper with love hearts around it" She blurted out due to embarrassment, taking out the piece of paper and showing it to him. "WHAT?" yelled Rima running up to Amu from her little spot next to the wall.

When Rima reached Amu she ripped the piece of paper out of her hands and examined the writing. She instantly recognised the handwriting but she wanted to be positive, "Amu did you get it from the table your sitting at?" Rima asked walking up to Amu and excitement clear in her voice. "yes I got it from this desk" Amu answered puzzled. "Sensei? Whom does that desk belong to?" Rima asked turning her attention to Nikaido-sensei and nearly pouncing on him. "eto..im not sure?. Ill check for you" he said while walking to his desk to check the roll. "Tadase sits at that table" he concluded putting the roll away and pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "He I knew it" Rima yelled dancing around the room. "Ahem I hope we haven't forgotten the reason why im missing my lunch" that husky voice said bringing everyone back to the task at hand. "ahh yes very sorry Ikuto" Nikaido-sensei said making him self more comfortable at his desk. "Well Ikuto as you may know I need your help with a certain student" he said looking to Amu only to find her yelling at Rima.

"Rima give it back" Amu yelled jumping at Rima trying to get back the piece of paper. Rima just shook her head and giggled "Tadase loves Amu but does Amu like Tadase?". "Rima! He may like me but I don't like him" Amu said blushing still trying to get the paper back. "Then who do you like?" Rima asked playfully, totally knowing whom Amu likes. "Rima you know the answer to that" Amu said and instantly regretting it and blushing a deeper red. "Amu your so KAWAII" Rima yelled. "Rima put it back before Tadase realises we saw it" Amu said seriously still blushing a deep red. "Okay, okay but just so you know im never going to let you live this down" Rima warned Amu placing the paper in the desk and shutting the lid. "yeah I know" Amu sighed. "Are you both finished?" asked a very irritated voice, both Rima and Amu looked up to see Nikaido-sensei and Ikuto both wearing very irritated expressions "g-gomen" Amu and Rima whispered in unison.

"Well Ikuto you know I need your help with Himamori-san here" Nikaido-sensei addressed Ikuto as if none of the fighting went on. "its Hinamori" Amu corrected him under her breath. Rima and Ikuto being the only ones hearing her correction Rima giggled and Ikuto just chuckled. "She had trouble doing the simple math question I gave her" Nikaido-sensei informed Ikuto. Ikuto who stopped chucking now asked "what was the simple math problem?" "ex/4 + 6x/4" . "that's not simple" Amu mumbled under her breath "baka it is simple" Ikuto said clearly amused by Amus math abilities "well what is the answer if you're so smart?" Amu snapped back regaining her 'cool&spicy' act. "The answer is 1" Ikuto answered with out any hesitation. Nikaido-sensei clapped and Rima and Amus faces were blank with no emotion on them what so ever. "Does that prove im good at math?" Ikuto asked with a smirk playing on his lips, unwillingly Amu nodded her head shortly followed by Rima. "Great then it's settled, Ikuto will be Amus new math tutor" Nikaido-sensei said clearly happy with the day's outcome.

"Only I have a few things to add" Ikuto interrupted holding up his hands "yes what is it?" Nikaido-sensei asked cautious now. "First all tutor lesions will be held at my house" he said putting one finger down" "No way in hell am I going to your house to get tutored!" Amu screamed stomping her foot down, which caused her to let out another scream of pain when she stomped down with her bad ankle. "baka. Do you really want me at your house so badly?" he said while his smirk grew bigger "n-no"Amu stuttered out. "second they will be everyday after school except for Fridays" Ikuto continued "Third they will start today after school" "what? Cant they stat tomorrow?" Amu asked shocked that they were starting so early "no Ikuto is right im afraid the big math finals are coming up in a couple of weeks" Nikaido-sensei said. "Fine are there anymore conditions?" Amu asked giving up "yes there is. Fourth I will walk you too and from all tutor sessions and fifth they will finish at 7pm" Ikuto finished putting his last finger down. Amus eyes widened at the last two conditions "w-what? Amu stuttered out "walk me too and from all tutor sessions and finish at 7?" "yes is there a problem with that?" Ikuto asked taking a seat on one of the tables "n-no I guess that fair" Amu mumbled while putting her head on the table. "can we go to lunch now?" rima asked looking at Nikaido-sensei, he simply nodded his head and Ikuto was the first to leave the room.

"Amu aren't you excited?" Rima asked as they left the room to meet up with the others, "um..why should I be?" Amu ask not looking at Rima "only because you get to spend time with Ikuto" Rima cooed giggling. "Yeah im not going" Amu said straight up. "Whaa? Why?" Rima shouted. "Rima what if I told you I have a secret too?" Amu said watching the floor instead of looking at Rima. "I don't get what you mean?" Rima said confused "Rima. You know how you told me part of your secret?" "y-yes?". "Well how about I tell you one difference between your family and mine?" Amu asked looking ay Rima for the first time. "Amu you seriously are not making any sense" Rima complained. Amu took a deep breath "Rima. You know how you said your mum would do anything for you?" Amu said softly now "yeah?". "well your mum was the complete opposite to my mum. You see your mum would do anything for you, when my mum walked out on me when I was 6" Amu told Rima "but Amu you still have you dad" Rima pointed out, Amu just shook her head 'no'. "Rima I never had a dad, well I do but he wouldn't count" Amu said tears in her eyes, "Amu what are you talking about?" Rima asked getting worried. "Amu walked over to a door and opened it. "Good its empty" Amu thought to herself. "Amu what are you doing?" Rima complained as she was dragged into the empty room. "Rima do you count yourself as my friend? Amu asked wanting to make sure "yes Amu iv never been able to tell anyone what iv told you" Rima said with a smile on her face. "And you wont be turned off being my friend if I tell you a secret?" Amu asked unsure again. "of course not" Rima confirmed. Amu walked deeper into the classroom and turned to face Rima "Rima the reason I wasn't turned off being your friend when I found out your secret is because mine is similar but far worse" Amu told "you see when my mum left me, she left me alone with a drunk father who never liked me to begin with" "Amu what are you talking about you don't make any sense" Rima said taking a step towards Amu.

Instead of saying anything else Amu lifted up her school to reveal the bruise under her ribs, Rima stopped moving and breathing. "A-Amu? What is that?" Rima stuttered pointing to the bruise "Rima do you promise me you wont tell anybody?" Amu pleaded with Rima. Rima just looked and Amu then turned around and ran out the room. Amu sank to the floor tears streaming down her cheeks.

When the ball went signalling the end of lunch, Amu slowly got off the floor and made her way back to class. In class Amu spent the rest of the day staring out the window. Then when the bell for end of school rang, Amu forget all about her tutoring with Ikuto, so when she walked out the school gates and started on her way home. She was surprised when someone grabbed her by her shoulders. "Gah..what do you thing your doing?" she yelled struggling to get out of the grip. "We have a tutor lesion now" A familiar voice reminded her. "Ikuto let go of me" Amu yelled as he dragged her off in the opposite direction. Amu stopped struggling and let herself be dragged away "Here comes hell" she thought to herself as he dragged her away.

**Yoru: Why am I not in this? ~nya~**

**Ran&Miki&Suu: Yeah ! ~desu~**

**Koneko-chii: Gomen guys ill try to get you in the story.**

**Everyone: THANKS**

**Koneko-chii: oh Yoru?..**

**Yoru: yeah? ~nya~**

**Koneko-chii: Do you mind being related to Ikuto?**

**Yoru: ummm..**

**Ikuto: Yeah Yoru do you?**

**Yoru: 'whimpers' n-no. ~nya~**

**Ikuto: Good..**

**Everyone: IKUTO !! stop being mean to Yoru now !**

**Ikuto: Why?**

**Amu: 'threatens Ikuto with spoon'**

**Ikuto: 'steps away' sorry Yoru.**

**Yoru: Its kayy ~nya~**

**Ikuto: Whatever… please R&R.**


End file.
